this_wiki_will_change_your_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Price
"Hello! My name is Elder Price! And I would like to share with you the most amazing book!" -Elder Price, Hello! Background Kevin Price, or more commonly known as Elder Price is one of the two main characters of the 2011 comedy musical "The Book of Mormon" written by Matt Stone, Trey Parker and Robert Lopez. Elder Price is a smart Mormon as described by his fellow Mormon Missionaries, although arrogant and has an underlying narcissism. This cocky attitude of Elder Price turns him into a sour, doubting atheist as Act Two occurs. This demeanor of Elder Price however, improved gradually as the musical progressed into its final moments, reconciling with his former companion Elder Cunningham, whom he hated in the past. Role in the Musical Act One Hello! Elder Price serves as one of the Mormon Missionaries who are promoting the Book of Mormon; singing and promising whoever answers to experience an eternal life with Jesus Christ. Two By Two Elder Price meets and discovers his mission companion Elder Cunningham, a fat, compulsive liar. The two get sent to Uganda for their mission, to Price's disbelief. You and Me (But Mostly Me) Elder Price and Elder Cunningham board a plane on their way to Uganda. Price is destined to 'do something incredible' on his own, while Cunningham serves as his heavy burden as a companion; however, Rule #72 states that the two cannot leave each other alone, except the bathroom. Elder Price ultimately shows his arrogance in this song. Hasa Diga Eebowai After getting their baggage stolen by Ugandan terrorists, they are pushed into a song sung by the neighboring Ugandans who share a common quote when they experience something bad: ''"Hasa Diga Eebowai!" ''which translates to "Fuck You, God" which disgusts Elder Price while Elder Cunningham is obliviously singing with the others. Turn It Off Elder McKinley, the district leader for the mission in Uganda believes that Elder Price has homosexual traits and tries to convince him to 'turn it off' until Elder Price deliberately informs him that he is not gay and only stressed about his first impressions after arriving in Uganda. I Am Here For You Elder Cunningham tries to comfort the stressed-out Elder Price by stating that he will always be there for him no matter what as they try to sleep. All-American Prophet Elder Price tries to convince the Ugandan people to convert to being Latter-Day Saints by singing a song about the origins of his religion, and how it is now his mission to turn them into Mormons. Spooky Mormon Hell Dream Elder Price fantasizes about Orlando, his favorite place but is actually dreaming about Spooky Mormon Hell Dream after abandoning Elder Cunningham, his mission companion. He wakes up and realizes that he has doubted his religion, and has to seek redemption. I Believe Elder Price's solo song that revolves around his redemption as someone who once doubted his God. He tries to convert General Butt-Fucking Naked, the leader of the terrorists but fails to do so. He is then taken away by the terrorists. I Am Africa Elder Price is briefly seen in the doctor's office, with The Book of Mormon he used to try to convert the General with stuck in his rectum; and trying to remove it. Joseph Smith, American Moses Elder Price returns for his companion Elder Cunningham only for one time, the day where the Mission President arrives at their district. However, it turns out that what Cunningham has been teaching to the Ugandans have been a big, shameful lie as shown by the song sung by them. Tomorrow Is A Latter Day Elder Price, along with Elder Cunningham scare away the terrorists and the General by making up exaggerated lies. He then reconciles with him and convinces the other Mormon missionaries who are in the brink of leaving to abandon the church, and live a truly free life, and believing that 'tomorrow is a latter day'.